Wedding plans
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Santana and Rachel discuss their wedding plans. This was written for pezberry week day four- wedding planning


Rachel and Santana are sitting in their New York apartment going through bridal magazines. Well Rachel is going through bridal magazines. Santana is going through the saved Tv shows on her dvr.

"Santana, you need to start taking this seriously." Rachel tells her fianc as she takes the remote away

"I do take it seriously. I just don't care about all the little details like you do." Santana says as she reaches for the remote, but Rachel smacks her hand away

"How can you not?" Rachel asks "You're marrying a Broadway star. Do you know how much details the press will want to hear? I mean look at Kim kardashians wedding. She had three dresses, and look at this setting it's absolutely gorgeous. How do I compete with that?"

"By having a marriage that lasts longer than seventy-two days." Santana jokes "And I don't care what the press wants to know, because it's none of their business. This wedding isn't a competition for me, Rach. It's about showing you how much I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Awww, San." Rachel says as she leans in to kiss her fianc

"Yeah, I know. Now give me the remote." Santana says playfully as she reaches for it, but Rachel still won't give it to her

"No. We still have a lot to discuss."

"Like what?" Santana whines

"Like, the catering, the florist, the band or Dj, our dresses, the wedding cake, the location." Rachel explains and Santana groans

"What the hell do we pay a wedding planner for if not to plan the wedding?"

"Well, we tell her what kind of food she wants and she tells the caterer, then we tell her what kind of music we want, then she tells the Dj, and so on and forth." Rachel explains

"I'm paying her to tell other people what we want?" Rachel nods "Why the hell can't I do that myself?"

"I'll tell you what, why don't we do that tomorrow. We can see the florist and the caterer, and everything else."

"Fine." Santana sighs "Anything, as long as you give me the remote." Rachel smiles as she gives her fianc the remote. Santana starts going through the dvr again, when Rachel noticed something.

"Santana, why is there girls gone wild saved on th dvr?"

"Because, my fianc has been holding out on me since we started wedding planning." Rachel grabs a couch pillow and smacks her fianc with it. "What the hell, babe?"

"It looks like you're not getting any tonight either." Rachel says as she stands up and walks to there room

"It's not like I was getting any, any way." Santana mumbles under her breath

"What was that?" Rachel yells from the other room

"Nothing, dear!"

"That's what I thought!"

The next day Santana and Rachel start planning. The first place they go is to the caterer. Right now they're flipping through menus and Santana is disgusted by everything she sees.

"Rachel." Santana whines "Why should it be so hard to pick a menu?"

"Because, we'll have a lot of people and I want to be able to please everyone." Rachel says in a stern voice

"Why should we please anyone? Get something vegan for yourself, and fuck everyone else." Santana says seriously

"Have we come to a decision?" The caterer asks as she walks in

"I'm afraid we haven't." Rachel answered before Santana can say 'What the hell do you think?'

"Well, I do have more menus. Is there anything your looking for in particular?" The caterer asks

"Not really, is there anything you recommend?" Rachel asks

"Well, Ms Berry I know you're a vegan, but for your wedding guests, our most popular choice is our filet mignon." The caterer explains as she hands Santana and Rachel each a menu "Now the price of the filet mignon is around twenty dollars a plate."

"What?" Santana asks "For a tiny little steak? My cousin Alejandro can get us a whole cow for twenty dollars no questions asked."

"Santana, please." Rachel says embarrassed as she grabs Santana's arm

"Now we do have other options, like escargot."

"We're not feeding our guest fucking snails." Santana says

"I'm sorry, Ms Lopez. Maybe you would be happy if we showed up with a plate of tacos and a pi ata." The cater says annoyed, which causes Santana to jump out of her seat and into the caterer's face

"How fucking dare you!" Santana yells "You have no idea who you're talking to! I have absolutely no problem kicking your ass right here! Say one more thing I dare you! Do you think your the only caterer in New York! We can take our money elsewhere!"

"San, calm down." Rachel says in a stern voice

"What's going on here?" A woman asks as she walks from the back

"It's nothing, Mom." The cater answers

"It didn't sound like nothing, Sandra." The woman says as she crosses her arms

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Santana asks the woman

"I'm Destiny, the owner of this catering business." The woman says

"Good. Can we talk privately?" Santana asks

"Of course. Sandra go to the back room."

"Yes, Mom." Sandra says as she walks to the back room

"Please, sit." Destiny says and as soon as all three women sit down Santana explains the entire situation.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about my daughter. I tell you what, why don't I set you up with the filet mignon for ten dollars a plate." Destiny says

"Really?" Rachel asks

"Yes, I'd be happy to."

"That would be great." Santana says

"Great, you guys get back to me with the date and location, and I'll take care of everything else." Destiny says before they all stand up and shake hands

"Thank you, Destiny." Rachel says

"No problem, and good luck to you two."

"Thank you." Santana and Rachel say at the same time before walking out.

"So," Santana says as she throws her arm around Rachel "Where to now?"

"To the florist."

The rests of the day went like that. Santana got into an argument with the florist when she suggested lilies, because she learned the meaning of lilies from that one lesbian movie. Santana would never have admitted that she's seen imagine me and you a hundred times, because it would of made the situation worst. Then Santana got into an argument with the baker when he suggested a latter so Rachel could get a piece from the top. Santana told him 'if the cake is too tall then fix it, pendejo.' Then she got into an argument with the dress maker, when she said that Rachel never reserved a dress, even though Santana remembers that she had, because Rachel talked about it all day. Let's just say that the whole wedding is practically going to be half price, thanks to Santana. The last thing the girls need to take care of is the Dj, which is what they're doing right now.

"So," The Dj says "Do you guys have a special song?"

"Not really." Santana says "How do you even get a special song?"

"Well, it usually comes from a special memory. Was there a song playing when you guys first said 'I love you'?" Santana bursts out laughing and Rachel elbows her in the arm "Should I take that as a yes?"

"Well, yes there was a song, but I don't think we should use it." Rachel says

"Why not? What's the song?" The Dj asks and Santana laughs louder

"It's...it's...wetter...by twista." Santana answers between laughs

"Why on earth was that song playing?" The Dj asks shocked

"Because," Rachel answers "I made the mistake of letting my girlfriend hooking up her ipod to my dock and that song happened to come on."

"That song was also playing the first time we-"

"Santana!"

"Ok, I say that songs out." The Dj says "Come on girls there's got to be something."

"Well," Santana says "There's this one song I heard Rachel sing when we were in high school. When I heard it, I think that's when I fell in love with her."

"Great, what is it?"

"Taking chances by C line Dion."

"Perfect!" The Dj yells as he jumps in excitement

When the girl finish with the Dj, they head home and rush to bed. Santana thought today would be easy, but boy was she wrong. But, as she lays here with her fianc , she can't help but think it was all worth it.

"What's on your mind?" Rachel asks

"Just how lucky I am to have you in my life." Santana answers as she kisses Rachel's forehead

"I'm the lucky one." Rachel says "Was that story you told the Dj true?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Santana asked confused

"Well," Rachel starts

"Well, what?"

"We started dating junior year." Rachel stated

"I know."

"And, I performed taking chances sophomore year."

"What's your point, Rach?" Santana ask impatiently

"You were in love with me a year before you asked me out. Why?"

"I didn't think I deserved you. You were this kind, amazing, beautiful person and I wasn't ready to treat you the way you deserved." Santana explains and Rachel flips herself over, so now she's on top of Santana and kisses her.

"Remind me again why I'm holding out on you." Rachel says when she breaks the kiss

"Because, I have girls gone wild saved on our dvr." Santana answers honestly

"Don't ruin this." Rachel says as she captures Santana's lips with hers. The kiss is hot. The kind of kiss that's all tongue and teeth. Rachel decides against foreplay when she pulls down Santana's pants and underwear at the same time. She wastes no time sucking Santana's clit into her mouth.

"Oh god, baby." Santana moans

Rachel continues to suck Santana's clit as she sticks two fingers inside her. Rachel starts pumping her fingers slowly and circles Santana's clit with her tongue. Santana needs more and she knows that Rachel wants her to beg for it.

"More, faster, baby."

Rachel pumps her fingers faster and starts flicking Santana's clit with her tongue. When Rachel feels her fianc clench around her, she knows she's close.

"Oh fuck...oh...don't stop...Rachel!" Santana yells as she cums. Rachel pumps her fingers slowly before puling out.

"You know I'm not done with you, right?" Rachel asks in a seductive tone

"Oh, you're not?"

"No." Rachel smirks as she pulls out their toy out of under the bed and brings it to Santana's entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Oh god, yes!"

Rachel moans at Santana's words as she pushes the toy in slowly. Rachel continues to move the toy slowly, just loving how Santana's squirming.

"Do you want me to go faster, baby?" Rachel asks

"Yes!" Santana shouts and Rachel starts moving the toy faster

"Do you want to cum, baby?"

"Yes!"

"Then, you have to do something for me." Rachel says as she moves the toy even faster

"Anything! Just make me cum, baby!" Santana yells desperately

"Tell me who you belong to."

"You! I belong to you, Rachel!"

Rachel smirks as she lowers her head to suck Santana's clit into her mouth and moves the toy faster.

"Oh god...oh fuck...I'm cumming...Rachel!" Santana yells as she cums harder than before. Rachel pulls the toy out and licks up all Santana's juices. When she's done Rachel hops into bed to spoon with her fianc .

"Don't you want me to return the favor, baby?"

"No, Santana. This was my way of saying thank you for helping me today, and putting up with all my crazy when it comes to all this wedding stuff."

"I put up with the crazy, because I love you and can't wait to call you my wife." Santana says before kissing Rachel softly

"I love you too." Rachel says as they drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
